Fallen Deity
by Pheebz
Summary: This is a story that is really Illyria's inner mind a few days after the events of Time Bomb. lease R&R, this is only my second story, so please be nice.


Authors Notes: Hey, this story focuses on Illyria and how she feels and all the scary new emotions that are running through her head. And what an all powerful being would be thinking when she has said power taken away.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Illyria, I'm just writing this for fun.  
  
Spoilers : A Hole In the World, Shells, Time Bomb.  
  
Fallen Deity.  
  
I was all there ever was.  
  
All there ever needed to be.  
  
For millanias I walked this earth and countless others. I was a God, a king. Nothing could stop me. The great Illyria, shaper of things, beloved and feared. Temples devoted to me.  
  
All Powerful.  
  
I am now unsure as to whether or not that Illyria ever existed. Whether it was just a cruel trick by some being I had angered, to make me think that I had all that power and now to be trapped inside of a body that is incapable of holding that power.  
  
I am now in alliance with a half breed. A creature I laughed at when the world was mine.  
  
If it ever was.....  
  
It is becoming hard to remember.  
  
It has been weeks now, since I was resurrected, and I am finding it unimpressive. The world is not how it was, nor is it how it's supposed to be. It is overrun with humans, mortals. Disgusting creatures, who reek of filth. And I can do nothing to stop their spread and their filth. My army , the legion of doom, the one that devoted itself to me... is gone.  
  
Everything that I know is gone.  
  
And I hate it.  
  
I know nothing of this world, no-one will tell me anything. I see the way they look at me, like I'm nothing, all they see is this shell, this pathetic piece of meat, with it's weaknesses and bones that snap. They mourn still, it stinks....it's all that surrounds them.  
  
I'll show them.  
  
I'll show them what it's like to grieve. I'll make them grieve for their loss of limbs, as I tear off their arms and rip out their hearts.  
  
I'll teach them to mock the all powerful Illyria. I'll make them fear me, and after that, I shall make the world tremble once again at my feet.  
  
I remember the first time it did, it was glorious. The stench of death and victory was rife within the air, and both mingled together to create a tremendous elixir. Fire scorched the earth, and I knew....  
  
It was mine.  
  
Any being that challenged me, met the most ugliest of deaths, and I was the one left standing. I was the most feared and worshipped creature, in existence, and it was beautiful. And yet, still beings opposed my reign. I defeated most of them, but then, that one night. The night that changed the world... my world.  
  
Darkness had descended the land and the sky was like fire and I had been surrounded, by many different leaders, from different clans. They had formed an alliance........and they defeated me. I was finished, they put me in a sarcophagus and banished me to the Well. As they did this though, I still had enough strength and skill to close the gateway and take my army out of time and entomb them in my temple.  
  
Until I was once again unleashed upon the world and could finally take my revenge.  
  
Millanias passed and my body turned to dust. But I was still Illyria, I still had my mind. My essence still existed.  
  
Then I was released by this shell.........Winifred Burkle, and I infected her like a pathetic half breed. I fear that I have become one now.....a half breed.  
  
Its pitiful. I am no longer my former self. My powers have been depleted by the very people that I have allied myself with and my army has become dust, just like my real self.  
  
I am a paradox.  
  
I am beginning to feel emotion, it's........unusual  
  
I believe I hate it.  
  
I believe I hate this place.  
  
This world.  
  
I am beginning to think I should never have been released from the Well.  
  
Maybe, this is my punishment, for murdering the shell. To become a half breed, to feel all these emotions.  
  
Hate, Fear, Grief.  
  
To become more..........human.  
  
No, I will not allow it.  
  
I dislike this world intensely, and it dislikes me.  
  
But all that will change.  
  
I will bide my time...... and then I shall strike and claim what is rightfully mine.  
  
I will raise a new army.  
  
I will find a way to regenerate my powers, and then... the world will be mine once again.  
  
And it will tremble.  
  
I will open my jaws once more and scream.  
  
It will be glorious.  
  
And I will be a God.  
  
I will be all there is.  
  
All there ever needs to be.  
  
End  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and Please review.  
Thank you. 


End file.
